Una segunda vez
by Sweet Tears
Summary: EL universo es infinito y todo lo que te puedes imaginar es real. TsunadeJiraiya, menos cuando no lo es. Traducción. Autora [sunfreak]


-

-

"Una segunda vez"

-

-

Ya habrás oído la historia, ¿verdad? Te la contó tu maestro Sarutobi. Te la contó y reflejaste sobre ello todo el tiempo y rezaste para que fuera real.

Y la historia es esta: "Todo ocurre".

Todo.

Porque el universo es infinito, ¿Me equivoco? Por eso todo, no importa lo imposible que sea, ha de ocurrir en algún lugar. En algún lugar donde tu hermano no murió. En algún lugar donde tu amor no murió. En algún lugar donde tu equipo no te traicionó.

En algún lugar donde fuiste feliz.

Pero no pensaste lo suficiente para entender la historia.

Pero Jiraya sí.

Él puede ver lo que hay dentro de ti. Porque aún ahora, décadas después, él sigue siendo tu apreciado compañero. Esta habilidad es la que Orochimaru abandonó al dejaros: el derecho de entender y el de ser entendido, e incluso el de perdonar.

Entiendes perfectamente a Orochimaru. Y él a ti también.

Pero nunca le perdonarás, aunque lo ames. Apreciado compañero, apreciada persona. Parte de tu sueño, como si todos ellos estuvieran.

Pero sólo Jiraya aún está aquí, y sólo él sigue pensando en la historia.

Porque todo ocurre en algún lugar.

En algún lugar donde curaste los brazos de Orochimaru. En algún lugar donde tú y Dan tuvisteis muchos hijos y mostrabas tu verdadera faceta. En algún lugar donde tu hermano está vivo y nunca conociste a Dan. En algún lugar donde Kabuto no interfirió en tu astucia y mataste a alguien que amabas.

En algún lugar donde tú nunca te fuiste. Jiraya nunca se fue. Orochimaru nunca se fue.

En algún lugar donde fuiste feliz.

Aquí, creo…

Aquí los brazos de Orochimaru son inútiles. Aquí Dan está muerto y no tuviste ningún hijo y casi nade sabe cómo te ves ahora mismo. Aquí tu hermano murió y conociste a Dan. Aquí Kabuto interfirió y Orochimaru sigue vivo.

Aquí marchaste. Jiraya marchó. Orochimaru marchó.

Y Naruto es el que lleva tu colgante y guarda a los que amaste en un sueño dentro de su corazón, y ese Uchiha se vuelve loco mientras observa con curiosidad, deseando saber cuando romperá, y esa Haruno que sólo se sienta y llora porque no puede hacer nada.

Te preguntas poqrue no está luchando. Pero no la puedes culpar.

Después de todo, ¿Seguiste a Orochimaru?¿Intentaste alguna vez razonar con él, acabar con él o pararle?

Sabías que se estaba cayendo, tú y Jiraya también. Pero fuiste egoísta y no te importó. No viste lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. No viste que él te necesitaba para que le salvaras la vida aunque fuera mil veces tarde; No viste tampoco cómo hubieras podido salvarle la vida mil veces la vida más tarde.

Entonces, ahora has envejecido (pero no lo admitirás porque no estás hecha con tu vida), y estás en un bar con Jiraya, echando de menos el oscuro sardónico sentido del humor de Orochimaru y pensando sobre todas las maneras diferentes en la que tu vida se apagó en lo infinito y cuánto deseaste en estar en otra versión pero por tu parte.

Estás bebida, y Jiraya te está mirando de la misma manera que lo hace siempre, tomándote el pelo. No es una mirada amable, pero tampoco cruel.

Es… ¿Nostalgia? ¿Arrepentido? ¿Resignado?

No, ese no es Jiraya.

Es…

En algún lugar donde nunca entendiste esta mirada y moriste sola. En algún lugar donde sí que la entendiste, pero distraída un momento se te olvidó. En algún lugar donde la ignoraste.

Sólo, en éste algún lugar, en ésta alguna vez…en esté sitio dónde estás, lo entendiste y correspondiste.

Esta mirada deseosa. Esta mirada que dice "Sigo creyendo que podemos ser felices". Es paciente y callada y no exactamente como Jiraya, pero tampoco como otro.

Un buen colega bebedor es un valioso producto- mientras espera a que cojas la cuenta. Lo dejaste con la factura y por una vez, la pagó.

Tú también dejaste la llave de la habitación y cancelaste su reserva.

En algún lugar donde no vino.

En algún lugar donde sí vino, pero partió antes del amanecer.

En algún lugar donde se quedó para siempre.

Pero en algún lugar, donde ambos moristeis, en algún lugar donde fuisteis enemigos, en algún lugar donde fuisteis amantes-y en algún lugar donde Orochimaru fue quién dejó la llave, y en algún lugar donde fue Dan, y en algún lugar donde fue, incluso, Shizune.

Lo único que importa, es que en este lugar, estás lista para intentar amar a alguien por una segunda vez en tu vida. Corazones rotos no exactamente se curan, pero se guardan las piezas de los buenos momentos en tus recuerdos. Piensas que puede funcionar amablemente, con un poco de paciencia y un poco de esfuerzo.

Entraste en tu habitación y te pusiste un camisón que podría haber dado a cualquier hombre una hemorragia nasal, pero podría al menos hacer sonreír a Jiraya de esa sonrisa vacía que tiene.

Reconociste sus pasos, y entonces una llave en tu puerta.

En algún lugar, de alguna manera, alguna vez, algún sitio, tu vida se apagó tal como deseaste. Nunca sufriste de verdad y nadie murió en ti. Tu grupo estuvo unido y tú y Dan tuvisteis hijos, y por su parte, una tía, por la tuya, un tío.

En algún lugar donde tu vida fue perfecta.

Pero eso no significa que fuera mejor que ésta.

-

-

"Un fin"

-

-

:.Algún lugar donde nunca viajé, con gusto más allá de una experiencia, tus ojos tienen su silencio:.


End file.
